Empezar de nuevo, con nuevas esperanzas
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Una extraña mujer aparece en la UAC de la FBI en Quantico, Virginia, alegando que la jefa Erin Strauss la destino a esta Unidad por su capacidad analítica, por sus 190 puntos en QI, su empatía y también un poco por su tétrico y triste pasado...horrible summary leanlo dentro es mejor...
1. Chapter 1

**Empezar de nuevo, con nuevas esperanzas**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Mentes Criminales" o "Criminal Minds" (que es lo mismo básicamente), no me pertenecieran, yo solo cree este fic para entretenerme un rato y ver vuestras opiniones, así que por favor no me denuncien por ello y disfruten del fic, que como otros va dedicado a los que ya no están entre nosotros (25/04/2013, 1 año ya, como pasa el tiempo se te echa muchísimo de menos amigo mío)…

Summary: Una extraña mujer aparece en la UAC de la FBI en Quantico, Virginia, alegando que la jefa Erin Strauss la destino a esta Unidad por su capacidad analítica, por sus 190 puntos en QI, su empatía y también un poco por su tétrico y triste pasado, en un principio no se lleva muy bien con el jefe de la unidad Aaron Hotchner, con Emily Prentiss y ni con el propio David Rossi, por algo que ella no logra entender, pero ella hará todo lo posible para ganarse su confianza y poder hacerse un hueco en esa Unidad tan particular (gracias a la ayuda de Derek Morgan, con quien inicia una gran amistad y un chistoso coqueteo, y la Agente Penélope García, con la que es buena amiga y se divierte mucho)…

Koras: ¡hola!...espero estén bien, me alegra mucho volver a...-se queda callada mirando las musarañas, pensando que decir...

: ¡¿vas a decir algo empanada?!...-le grita su alter ego.

Koras: ¿he?...¡si, si, si, si!...ñ.ñU

: ¬¬*

Koras: ...que me alegro de verles y que espero les guste mi nuevo fic...

_**Prologo**_

Su respiración era superficial y rápida, su andar era lento, con miedo a que la escuchara, un paso tras otro se acerco a la puerta donde las tenía encerradas, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía con las heridas y los golpes antes recibidos, escuchando el suave lamento de su madre y el llanto de su hermana mayor…

-¿mama?… ¿Chelssea?…-llamo la pequeña con el corazón en un puño.

-¡LYD!...-grito la voz de la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-ssshhhhttt…mama no grites por favor…se despertara y volverá a pegarme…por favor no grites…-lagrimeo la niña, mientras su madre sollozaba de pura tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-lo siento bebe, lo siento mucho…-se lamento la madre apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

-lo sé mama…-dijo en un hilo de voz…

De pronto sintió una respiración muy cerca de ella que la congelo, la sangre se detuvo y poco a poco se giro viendo al hombre de mirada verde, mirarla con una cruel sonrisa…

-¿Qué haces aquí perra?...- pregunto con voz grave, viendo a la niña muerta de miedo, regodeándose de su cara de horror y sus lagrimas, esa niña era tan bella a su corta edad y era suya…

-yo…yo…-tartamudeo la pequeña con puro horror.

Vio como el hombre de ojos verdes levantaba la mano y le daba una bofetada que la hizo chocar fuertemente contra la puerta, que la dejo un poco sin sentido, luego tras esa bofetada infinidad de golpes llovieron por su lastimado cuerpecito, mientras su madre gritaba y el sujeto reía de placer…

-¡no! ¡no!...¡NOOOOOOO!...-grito levantándose de su cómoda cama, envuelta en sus sabanas, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor y lágrimas, mientras temblaba de puro horror.

-¡¿Qué PASA?!...-grito su abuelo entrando rápidamente armado hasta los dientes, detrás su madre y hermana con un bate de beisbol y un palo de golf, mirando hacia todos lados, para poder divisar el agresor de su pequeña.

-¿la misma pesadilla de nuevo?...-preguntó su hermana observándola, bajando el bate de beisbol, ella asintió abrazando sus rodillas y sollozando.

-bebe…-llamo su madre abrazándola- tranquila estamos aquí…estamos aquí y no dejaremos que vuelva a ocurrir nunca más…-dijo llorando junto a su pequeña hija…

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?...-pregunto su amable abuelo con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en los labios.

-bien, gracias por preguntar abuelo…-le sonrió de vuelta con su alegre brillo en los ojos.

-¿a qué hora sale el avión, cariño?...-pregunto su madre, cuando entro en la cocina.

-a las 15:30h de la tarde, justo para poder llegar pronto y poder instalarme en algún apartamento bonito cerca de mi nuevo trabajo…-sonrió acercándose a la niña de sus ojos- buenos días pequeñaja…-la cogió a cuestas haciéndole algunas cosquillas.

-¡nana!...-grito entusiasta la pequeña.

-te extrañare mucho peque…-dijo abrazándola fuertemente- pero sé que pronto nos veremos…lo prometo ¿sí?...-continuo observando como la niña la abrazaba…

Su nueva vida se veía muy difícil, pero siempre dicen que lo difícil vale la pena ¿no?...pues ella iba a hacer que valiera la pena, se iba a hacer un hueco en esa Unidad tan excéntrica y ganarse su titulo, por sus familiares y por ella…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Es un inicio difícil, pero vale la pena…**

"_**El destino no es un asunto del azar. Se trata de una cuestión de elección: no es una cosa que se espera, es algo que debe lograrse. [W. Bryan]"**_

-¡buenos días niño bonito!…-le grito el hombre dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciéndole escupir su preciado y cotizado café.

-buenos días a ti también Morgan…-dijo el joven Doctor con sarcasmo, mientras le dedicaba una agria mirada al moreno.

-¿y esa mirada?¿estás estreñido?...-pregunto sonriendo de medio lado- veras mi madre tiene un método infalible para ese problem…-pero su jefe le interrumpió.

-Morgan reúne al equipo, tengo algo que comunicaros…-dijo serió Hotch (Koras: ¡vaya novedad!...¬¬ Hotch: 0/0… Koras:¡que mono eres Hotch!...-le salta encima y…"censurado"-).

-si…-dijo de pronto el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez?...-pregunto un hombre un poco mayor, de rasgos italianos y con una perilla- ¿Strauss tuvo un accidente? ¿Se fue para siempre?... ¿la secuestraron?...déjala Hotch, la devolverán a la hora, después de escucharla parlotear por todo ese tiempo…-dijo burlón, pero una mirada de su compañero le hizo ver que esto no era cosa de bromas-¿paso algo grave?...-dijo algo tenso.

-si…nos han asignado una nueva agente, es experta en el campo de la análisis, con un coeficiente intelectual mayor a 160 puntos, en concreto 190…-explico observando la reacción de su equipo, la gran mayoría no aceptaba a nadie fuera del equipo, era muy difícil entablar alguna relación fuera de este.

-¡mira como nuestro "_genio_"!...-se burlo el moreno del pequeño doctor, quien lo fulmino con la mirada-¿cómo es ella?…-preguntó Derek muy interesado.

-no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo es, Strauss no quiso enseñarme su foto, dijo algo como "la chica distrae mucho"…o algo así…-dijo restándole importancia.

Muchos murmullos empezaron, interrumpiendo la charla, distrayendo a los agentes, se habían arremolinado alrededor de alguien.

-perdonen…-dijo una suave e hipnotizante voz-¿podrían decirme donde está el Agente Aaron Hotchner, por favor?...-pregunto, todos señalaron al hombre trajeado, que se sorprendió al entrever entre todas esas cabezas una cabellera pelirroja-muchísimas gracias…-susurro agradecida y se encamino entre la gente.

Poco a poco se podía observar una despampanante mujer, de cabellera roja, ojos azules y pálida piel, perlada de pequeñas pecas, con una belleza exótica como pocas había, se acerco a paso decidido, mientras la seguía un escuálido muchacho, cargando una caja de objetos, todos los agentes la veían embobados, incluso él se la quedo observando encismado por su belleza, el sonido de sus tacones era lo único que se escuchaba, Morgan le sonrió coquetamente y le guiño un ojo, haciéndola sonreír, pronto llego donde el jefe Hotchner.

-¿Agente Hotchner?...-pregunto una vez delante suyo, el parpadeo confundido y asintió- buenos días señor, soy la nueva, mi nombre es Lydia Jane Malory, un placer Agente Hotchner…-se giro mirando a los demás- Agente Derek Morgan…-saludo al moreno que le guiño un ojo divertido- Doctor Spencer Reid…-se dirigió al joven, que la saludo con una leve sonrisa -Agente Jennifer Jareau…-la mujer le sonrió- Agente David Rossi…-la miro de arriba abajo un poco alucinado aun-Agente Emily Prentiss…-le sonrió a la morena que la analizo cruzada de brazos y encarando una ceja en desaprobación- un placer conocerles por fin, escuche mucho hablar de ustedes, Strauss habla de ustedes muy bien…-sonrió al hombre trajeado, que sacudió la cabeza.

-Agente Malory…creo que ha habido un error…Strauss no me informo hasta esta mañana, de su traslado a esta Unidad…-hablo serio Hotch, la mencionada lo observo detenidamente y sonrió con resignación.

-vera Agente Hotchner…no le pido permiso para incorporarme, todo lo que le digo es que soy la nueva nada más, la jefa Strauss estará encantada de aclararle todo lo relacionado con mi traslado, de momento yo me iré a acomodar en mi nuevo despacho, si necesita algo de mi me encontrara allí…-dijo de forma fría y decidida, cambiando su sonrisa cálida por una expresión seriamente seria- así que si me disculpa me iré…-sentenció sin dejar que nadie la pisoteara- Charles…-se dirigió al muchacho que le sonrió, ella le sonrió de vuelta y le hizo una señal.

Se fue dejando al equipo anonadado…

-hay que reconocer que la chica tiene carácter…-dijo Rossi con una sonrisa, quizás más adelante tuviera una buena relación con ella.

-¡buf!...es muy guapa…-sonrió Derek divertido, mirando como JJ sonreía de vuelta y asentía.

-no me gusta…-interrumpió Emily algo ofuscada, siendo secundada por Hotchner.

-hay que saber todo lo posible sobre ella…-dijo cogiendo su teléfono y llamando- García necesito que busques todo lo relacionado con la Agente Lydia Jane Malory…-le pidió a la rubia informática que se abstuvo de hacer preguntas.

Estaban sobre volando el continente en el avión privado de la UAC, todo el mundo estaba revisando los últimos acontecimientos en Denver, Colorado, donde un asesino mato a unas 20 mujeres, agrediéndolas sexualmente y abriéndoles el canal mientras aun vivían.

Lydia pensó y pensó, indago e indago, pero el perfil de este asesino era difícil, principalmente lo que lo llevaba a asesinar era puramente placer sexual, pero no sabía por qué algo no le cuadraba mucho, al fondo del avión, sola, observaba las fotos de los cuerpos encontraos, algo faltaba…algo muy importante...

Cerró los ojos pensando, le dolía la cabeza, llevaba ya seis días en la UAC, aun no conseguía llevarse bien con todos los miembros de su equipo, Rossi aun estaba algo reacio a establecer algún tipo de relación con ella, aunque se mostraba amable con ella, Spencer era muy amable, rápidamente se gano la confianza del joven Doctor, ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo el hecho que tengan más de dos doctorados, el curriculum de Lyd era infinito, tenía muchos títulos, tres doctorados, cuatro másters…tenía mucho tiempo libre cuando se graduó por tercera vez en la universidad, cuando apenas tenía 21 años, los tres doctorados tenían mucho que ver con la conducta humana y la evolución de esta a medida de los años del sujeto y de las épocas, los másters eran de criminología y análisis, además de el de médico forense, vamos estos cinco años los aprovecho muy bien…

Morgan y García eran otra cosa, se divertía mucho con ellos y muchas veces quedaba con ellos fuera del trabajo para hacer cosas juntos, eran el trío de oro, los tres andaban coqueteando el uno con el otro, incluso las dos mujeres, cosa que le agradaba presenciar al moreno, otra con la que se llevaba moderadamente bien era JJ, era muy amable, pero aun no confiaba mucho en ella, lo entendía…aun no habían pasado nada juntas.

Y llegaba por fin a Hotchner y Prentiss, dos personas con las que no podía entablar una conversación sin pensar seriamente en suicidarse o asesinarlos, la segunda era toda una prepotente, estirada que no dejaba que aportara nada a las diferentes investigaciones, era muy borde con ella y pronto desistió de entablar algún tipo de relación con ella, el primero era totalmente rudo, serio y letal con ella, no podía tomarse el lujo de cometer ningún fallo, si no se la comía, seguro que debajo de esos bonitos ojos oscuros, había un ogro feroz y malvado, como Shrek… esperen…¿había dicho bonitos?...vale ahora sí que desvariaba, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso…

-¿quieres un café Lyd?...-le preguntó el bueno de Derek.

-te agradecería eso y mucho más hermano…-le sonrió apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá enfrente de JJ, el hombre le sonrió y le paso el preciado café, que no paso mucho antes de que se lo tomara entero.

Una vez terminado el café se dedico a estrujarse la mente, buscando lo que no le cuadraba en ese caso. Pensó y pensó hasta que lo vio, se puso de pie corriendo y se acerco hacia su teléfono…

-¡¿sexy rubia me podrías hacer un gran favor?!...-sonrió divertida ante el pequeño gritito de la mujer, mientras Morgan sonreía divertido.

-_¡Claro diosa pelirroja!... ¿dime de qué se trata?…-_hablo tranquilamente la graciosa rubia.

-búscame si esas mujeres están en las mismas redes sociales, apuntadas en alguna página de contactos…algo…-hablo ahora sería.

-_de acuerdo corazón, si se algo te llamo…-_sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar?...-le pregunto el joven doctor intrigado.

-esas mujeres deben tener algo en común, algún método tiene que tener el asesino de encontrarlas, supongo que todas están inscritas en una página de contactos, donde el asesino empieza a acosarlas y a quedar con ellas con diferentes perfiles…-explico y se volvió a sentar en el sillón más apartado, sin ni siquiera mirar a su jefe y a la morena.

-¡¿estás segura que García te dijo que el comercial que les vendió los productos de belleza vive en este tugurio?!...-pregunto Emily a Lydia, esta asintió algo confundida de que le hablara, ataviada en el chaleco antibalas en el que ponía "FBI".

-si…solo que no pensé que estuviera tan…-se interrumpió al ver a una persona sospechosa apuntar y disparar a su compañera-¡Emily!...-grito, saltando sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

La morena no se lo espero, hasta que sintió el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirroja saltar sobre ella, una segunda bala impacto en el suelo, muy cerca de ellas, se escucho una tercera bala que impacto sobre el cuerpo inherente de la mujer que la salvo…

-¡Lydia!¡AYUDA!...-grito Prentiss, viendo como sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, arrastro a la mujer hacia un lado, cubriéndolas con las paredes.

Pronto se escucharon muchos disparos, Emily abrazo a Lydia sollozando, porque cada vez estaba más pálida y sin casi consciencia, de pronto todo quedo en silencio y solo se escucho a Morgan llamándolas…

-¡EMILY!¡LYDIA!...-llamo el moreno, entrando en pánico.

-¡aquí Morgan!...-grito la Agente especial Prentiss-estarás bien pronto Lydia…estarás bien…-se repitió una y otra vez.

-E…Em…ily…-gimió la pelirroja en el suelo, la morena se agacho a su altura-¿estas…estas bien?...-pregunto cómo pudo, Emily abandono todo hostilidad con ella y la abrazó fuertemente, sollozando.

-¿Lyd?…-llamo el moreno entrando en el cuarto donde estaban, viendo a Prentiss llorar, abrazada a la "Agente que no le caía nada bien", mientras esta yacía pálida sobre un charco de sangre-¡Hotch una ambulancia!...-grito corriendo hacia la mujer en el suelo-¿Lyd estas bien?...-pregunto con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.

-Mmmmorgan…-gimió y luego se desvaneció.

_-¡carga a 300!...-gritaron-¡fuera!...-le dieron una descarga y se levanto de golpe._

-¡paren! ¡Estoy despierta, estoy despierta!...-grito echando todo de su cuerpo hacia adelante, pronto supo que solo era un sueño, en cuanto se topo con los oscuros ojos de Emily-¿Qué…qué paso?...-pregunto desorientada.

-¡Lydia!...-grito la mujer para lanzarse a sus brazos a abrazarla.

-¡que cojones!... ¿qué me he perdido Prentiss?...-Lyd dijo realmente sorprendida.

-estuviste a punto de morir…-le dijo una vez recuperado la normalidad y con algo de distancia entre ellas.

-pero aun estoy aquí…no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente…-bromeo la ojiazul restándole importancia, la otra mujer la miro intensamente, con una mirada dolida.

-quería que me perdonaras, que perdonaras mi comportamiento infantil contigo, siento mucho haber sido así, pero es que no confío fácilmente en las personas…-se explico mirando de pronto el suelo, que se torno muy interesante.

-no hay problema…-susurro aun no muy confiada la pelirroja, no es que no confiara en las personas, pero esta mujer era muy difícil, según había investigado sufrió mucho en su vida, perdió mucho, pero no era motivo para ir odiando a la gente- aunque aun no entiendo…-empezó, Prentiss le prestó atención-¿Por qué me odiabas tanto?¿u odias?...-pregunto interesada.

-no se…pensé que querías infiltrarte sin ningún motivo aparente, ya sabes el síndrome de la nueva…-intento bromear, Lydia suspiro y le sonrió.

-bueno… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?...-rió divertida-¿Emily Prentiss?...un placer conocerte…-sonrió tendiéndole la mano buena, la que no había recibido la bala, la otra mujer la estrecho fuertemente agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-el placer es mío Lydia…-sonrió la morena.

-¡esta despierta!...-grito Reid entrando, todos entraron corriendo detrás de él, el primero en abalanzarse sobre ella fue Morgan.

-Lyd me asustaste…-se lamento el moreno.

-nos asustaste…-dijo ahora la rubia sumándose al abrazo, Lydia gimió por el dolor, Emily salto rápidamente en su ayuda dejándolos a todos asombrados.

Luego paso a abrazarla Spencer, que temblaba levemente…

-Spen…tranquilo estoy bien…-le dijo ella cariñosamente devolviéndole el abrazo, se acerco la otra rubia muy preocupada, con un niño en sus brazos, su hijo Henry, lo dejo en la cama y la abrazo fuertemente-hola pequeño Henry…-saludo al bebe que le sonrió alegremente, ella llevo la mano hacia la coronilla de este y lo acarició suavemente, le recordaba tanta a su pequeña…

Poco después, el italiano se acerco, observándola extrañamente…

-_Inglesa_…-saludo.

-_Italiano_…-le saludo de vuelta ella, entonces él supo que ella estaba bien y le dio un apretón en el brazo bueno, temiendo hacerle daño con algo, ella lo agarro del brazo y lo abrazo fuertemente- no me seas marica Italiano…-rió, haciendo reír a lo demás.

Poco paso hasta que se acerco Aaron algo arrepentido de su comportamiento hostil hacia la mujer que salvo a uno de los de su equipo, de hecho la pelirroja ya formaba parte de dicho equipo…

-Agente Lydia Malory…bienvenida a la UAC…-simplemente soltó….

Lydia abrió los ojos a más no poder y desde donde estaba se lanzo sobre su jefe abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras él se sonrojaba avergonzado…

-gracias, gracias…-susurro sintiendo como él le devolvía el abrazo, en medio de todo ello sonrió enternecida con el hombre trajeado.

Una musiquita sonó de fondo, era su móvil, Aaron se lo alcanzo aun un poco avergonzado, mientras ella sonreía, miro la pantalla de este, "_mama_"…suspiro pesadamente…

-¡LYDIA!...-grito la voz conocida de su madre…carraspeo ahora tenía que hacerle frente a su madre…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Salir del armario…¿Fácil o Difícil?...**

"_**Lo único que puede reducir el impacto de tus acciones es tu imaginación y tu compromiso. [Tony Robbins]"**_

-¿Dónde me dijiste que quedamos esta noche?...-preguntó la pelirroja a su sexy achocolatado.

- el nuevo pub que han abierto en el centro…-le explico, agarrándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas, como una niña pequeña, sonriéndole- te gustara ya verás…además hace un mes entero que no sales…-anuncio un poco preocupado, observando el pequeño vendaje sobre la herida de bala.

-Derek mírame…-le dijo para que él la mirara- estoy bien, estoy con vosotros…-aseguro- además una cicatriz de guerra en mi es algo sexy ¿no?...-pregunto coqueta, Morgan sonrió acariciando su espalda.

-sin duda…-dijeron, pero no era su achocolatado, si no el italiano, todos lo miraron con asombro-¿Qué?...es verdad, las heridas de guerra son muy sexys…-dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

Aun con asombro todos rieron divertidos, hasta que entro el jefe con una cara muy seria…

-tenemos un caso en Phoenix, Arizona…-explico rápidamente- García…-le cedió la palabra a la rubia.

-sí, gracias…veréis ha habido cuatro hombres asesinados brutalmente, a golpes y les seccionaron el…el…-empezó sonrojándose un poco.

-Pen sin vergüenza…-le dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole cariñosamente, la rubia respiro hondo…

-el pene…-soltó en un suspiro.

-¡oh Dios mío!...-dijo exagerada Lydia- eso es horrible, pobres hombres…¿y se puedes saber por qué?...-pregunto interesada.

-según dicen dos de esos hombres estaban casados y con hijos, pero tenían una segunda vida…- explico, todos la miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué tipo de segunda vida?...-pregunto Derek.

-¿eran unas Dark's Queen's?...-dijo burlón el italiano.

-pues algo parecido…eran homosexuales…de hecho todos lo eran…-el equipo entero abrió los ojos como platos.

-el sujeto es un homófobo que piensa que hace un bien a la comunidad, cree que estos hombres al llevar una segunda vida engañan a la ciudad y a sus familias…-explico esta vez Hotch- así que despegaremos en media hora hacia Phoenix, antes de que haya una quinta víctima…-sentenció y se levanto.

-lo del pub lo dejamos para cuando volvamos ¿sí?...-dijo el morenito hacia la ojiazul, que asintió con un suspiro.

-hay que estar muy mal para pensar semejante estupidez… ¿matar a alguien por su sexualidad?...-comento el joven doctor.

-ni te imaginas lo podrida que puede estar la gente…seguramente ese sujeto era o es homosexual, pero no puede mostrarlo, por alguien o por algo y decide desfogarse con esa gente…pobres desgraciados…-suspiro Lydia, de pronto algo le llego a la mente, cogió el portátil-¡sexy dime!...¿esos hombres coincidieron en algún bar de ambiente?...-pregunto.

-de hecho sí, pero hay mucho margen entre ellos…la primera víctima, Nicolas Cumberbatch, era soltero, de unos 29 años y orgulloso de haber salido del armario, se le vio por última vez en "El Rayo de Luz", hace como dos semanas y fue encontrado el pasado viernes, en un callejón totalmente desnudo…-redacto la mujer.

-¿habían abusado de él? ¿De alguno de ellos?...-pregunto Reid.

-sí y no…-soltó.

-¿Cómo que si y no, preciosa?...-cuestiono Morgan confundido.

-pues que si abusaron de ellos, pero no precisamente de la manera convencional…-explicó empezando a sonrojarse.

-a ver explícate, cariño…-Lydia dijo algo perdida.

-pues que fue de su boca de quien abusaron…-dijo de un tirón.

-sigo diciendo lo mismo "¡Oh Dios mío!"…-soltó la pelirroja, echándose atrás en su sillón- eso es asqueroso…-murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿García que hay de las otras víctimas?...-pregunto Rossi.

-sí, la segunda víctima era Edward Jefferson, casado con Amanda y padre de Erik y Mark, de 37 años, lleva casado 6 años, tenía miedo de que su mujer descubriera su homosexualidad y no le conto nada, pero aun así tenían bastantes problemas maritales…se le vio por última vez en "El Rayo de Luz"…-empezó explicando- fue hallado hace tres días en la puerta de la casa de su ex mujer, Alicia…también habían abusado de él, pero a este le sacaron un ojo, abusaron de "esa" parte…-dijo muy asqueada.

-pobre hombre…-murmuro Emily al otro lado de los sillones.

-la tercera fue más suave…-suspiro- se llamaba John Vane, de 32 años, casado con Cassandra y tenían una hija de dos meses, Amy…John descubrió que era homosexual poco después de casarse con su futura ex esposa, ella se lo tomo bien y estaban teniendo un divorcio muy amigable…a este simplemente lo violó de manera convencional y no le seccionó "esa parte" de su anatomía, fue encontrado a las afueras de una taberna cerca de su casa hace dos días…-explico con los pelos de punta- y por último Thomas Mosbey, de 26 años, fue el peor de todos, lo violo de todas las maneras posibles y de las más retorcidas…la noche antes fue al mismo bar, que los demás…fue hallado esta mañana en su casa…-terminó su explicación algo verde.

-ahora tenemos por lo menos donde ir a buscar a ese homófobo…-dijo cruzándose de brazos JJ…

-JJ, Reid ir a ver donde nos instalaremos…Morgan, Prentiss y Rossi ir a preguntar en el bar y por los alrededores…Malory y yo iremos ha hablar con los familiares, para ver si hay alguna conexión entre ellos, a parte del lugar en que frecuentaban y ver las escenas de los crímenes…-dijo autoritario Hotchner, todos asintieron.

-bunas tardes…señores Cumberbatch, soy el Agente Aaron Hotchner y ella es la Agente Lydia Malory, somos del FBI y deseamos hacerles unas preguntas…-susurro el hombre trajeado seriamente.

-bunas tardes Agentes…no hay ningún problema con ello…-se adelanto la señora, con un semblante triste, Hotch miro a Lydia, pidiéndole que fuera ella la que preguntara.

-bueno…señora Cumberbatch… ¿podría decirme como era su hijo?...-pregunto la pelirroja sentada en el sofá donde les indico el padre de la primera víctima.

-mi hijo era un muchacho muy bueno, nunca traía problemas, cuando descubrió su sexualidad se sintió orgulloso de ello y nos lo dijo, lo aceptamos tal como era y nos unió muchísimo como familia, le apoyábamos en todo, él era muy trabajador y muy buen estudiante, hace poco más de una semana aprobó su último examen para ser cirujano, salió a celebrarlo…-dijo entre lágrimas- y no volvió más…a la semana nos llamaron para ir a reconocer un cuerpo que habían encontrado…-sollozo, Lyd le tendió un pañuelo-era…era él…-soltó para echarse a llorar amargamente, la pelirroja la miro tristemente y llevo una mano hacia las suyas, dándole apoyo emocional-yo…yo le sugerí que fuera…que saliera…fue…fue mi culpa…-sentenció llorando.

-Señora no piense eso, usted no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar…-le dijo amablemente la agente más joven.

-querida no digas tonterías no es tu culpa…-se acerco el marido y la abrazo- lo siento señorita, pero…esto es muy duro para nosotros…-explico el hombre su cara se desfiguro por pura tristeza.

-lo entiendo señor…-dijo cerrando los ojos- pero una última pregunta… ¿os dijo algo fuera de lo común? ¿o que tenía una pareja?¿os llamo esa noche?...-pregunto.

-s-si…nos conto que había conocido a un chico muy guapo en un bar…-explico el señor Cumberbatch- ¿donde era?...-se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Señor procure pensar bien, es de vital importancia…-susurro el jefe de la Unidad.

-El Rayo de Luz…-susurro la mujer mayor.

-lo sabía…-murmuro para sí misma la pelirroja- señores intentaremos atrapar al que le hizo eso a su hijo…haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…-susurro decidida.

-esto les ha afectado muchísimo…-hablo Lydia saliendo de la vivienda Cumberbatch.

- estoy de acuerdo…ahora vayamos a ver a la familia de la segunda víctima…-dijo arrastrándola al coche.

-Señora Jefferson siento mucho su perdida, pero podría contestarme a unas preguntas…-preguntó la pelirroja a la mujer que lloraba-¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo su marido?...- siguió dándole el mismo apoyo que a la otra familia.

-me dijo que salía para una cena de trabajo, jamás pensé que fuera para irse a un bar de ambiente para ligar con jovencitos…-dijo esta vez de forma algo despectiva.

-siento mucho eso señora…gracias por su colaboración…-susurro Hotch y salieron de la casa…

-¿Agente Hotchner?...-llamo la mujer.

-llámame Hotch…-le sugirió el hombre.

-Hotch… ¿Por qué quisiste que viniera contigo esta vez?...-preguntó confusa- en todos los casos en los que hemos estado, jamás me pediste que fuera contigo…- comentó sin entender.

-sencillo, necesito avaluarte…saber cómo trabajas, como actúas…necesito conocerte para poder aceptarte del todo en el equipo…-explico seriamente.

-¿y lo hago bien?...-cuestionó divertida, sorprendiendo al hombre mayor.

-si…de momento lo estás haciendo muy bien…-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿eso ha sido un alago?...-pregunto observándolo muy divertida, sacándole una sonrisa-¡wow, wow, wow!... ¿eso es una sonrisa?...-señalo alegre, mientras el fingía seriedad- un alago y una sonrisa, no eres tan serio como pareces…-señalo andando hacia el coche-Jefe…-lo llamo- ahora conduzco yo…-sonrió y subió al coche, el hombre sonrió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y se encamino al coche.

Tras una encarecida búsqueda dieron con el asesino, Frederick Ramos, de 35 años, el sujeto era adicto al sexo, un ninfómano, el cual los trajo de cabeza, ya que lo atraparon antes de que matara a su última víctima, un jovencito de 19 años, que salió del bar donde lo metieron sus "hermanos", de la Hermandad en la que pertenecía en plan broma, ahora el hombre estaba en la sala de interrogatorios esperando a que alguien lo interrogue y ya que tenía una afición por los hombres, iban a entrar Malory y Prentiss…

-¿ese es el sujeto?...-cuestionó Spencer- parece muy normal…-comentó.

-de normal no tiene un pelo, el muy cabrón, mató a cuatro personas y violó a otras siete…-le contesto Derek indignado.

-no permitiré que entréis allí solas…-sentenció Hotch a las dos mujeres.

-si no quieres que entre Emily de acuerdo, pero yo entro y entrara conmigo….-posó la mirada sobre todos- Derek…-señalo al moreno- vamos chocolatito mío…-susurro coqueta sonriéndole- pero antes hare algo…-susurro.

Se quito la americana, luego la camisa blanca, quedándose en una camiseta básica, luego se puso la chaqueta por sobre, para luego desgarrarse un poco el pequeño corte de la apretada y sexy falda oscura, arremangándola un poco, para mostrar su ligero, se llevo un lápiz al cabello y se lo recogió con él, luego observo a Morgan y le sonrió felinamente, dejando a todo el equipo con la boca abierta, Hotch incluido, haciéndoles tragar duro.

-ahora si… ¿vamos Derek?...-pegunto, él le sonrió divertido y se encamino con ella, luego esta se asomo- observar bien como se le hace un interrogatorio a este tipo de personas…-susurro para guiñarles un ojo divertida.

-como dije hace dos meses…esta chica tiene carácter y como observo no solo eso… ¿verdad?...-sonrió Rossi igual de boquiabierto que los demás.

-Señor Ramos…-llamo Derek entrando.

-ya era hora de que alguien viniera…-dijo despectivo, sudando la gota gorda- espero que tengan…-se interrumpió al ver a la pelirroja entrar, estaba despampanante, la boca del sujeto se seco de golpe, si que le atraían los hombres, pero una mujer bella como esa atraía a cualquiera, se gay o no.

-perdone la tardanza señor Ramos…-susurro condenadamente sexy Lydia, se sentó delante del individuo- vera se le inculpa de haber asesinado a cuatro persona y haber violado a siete…-volvió a susurra de la misma manera, el hombre la miro perplejo, poniéndose tenso de golpe.

Lydia lo miro a los ojos, sonriéndole sensualmente, observando cómo empezaba a sudar de nuevo y a estar muy nervioso y tenso…

-¿confiesa usted o no? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso solo?...-pregunto apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos y estas sobre la mesa delante de ella.

-no…no se dé que me habla…-dijo muy nervioso.

-¿ha no?...-cuestionó divirtiéndose muchísimo.

Se quitando la chaqueta mostrando su linda camiseta y ese escotazo que echaba para atrás, eso lo atrapo, no pudo resistirlo más y casi se le echa encima, con una rabia y fuerza casi sobrehumana, lo agarro de las manos que iban directamente a sus senos y lo lanzo hacia una pared, dejándolo un poco aturdido, se acerco a él y le piso la entrepierna con sus tacones, el hombre grito…

-escucha sucio perro…confiesa ahora mismo como lo hiciste o atente a las consecuencias…-dijo fríamente, de tal manera que le helo la sangre, pisando con más fuerza sus "huevos"-¿sabes lo que podría pasarte sucia cucaracha?...-su voz empezó a tener un tono lúgubre, él negó aterrado- te encerrare en una cárcel donde los presos jugaran contigo día y noche, como tú hiciste a esa gente…y si se te ocurre quejarte ya me encargare yo de contratar a algún guardia que te haga lo mismo a cada momento…¿me entiendes?...-pregunto sonriendo cruelmente.

-s-si…-murmuro bajito el sujeto.

-no te he escuchado rata…-dijo pisándole más fuerte, haciéndole gritar-¿me entendiste?...-preguntó con tono bajo, lúgubre.

-¡s-si!...-gimió, ella lo soltó y se aparto su sonrisa volvió a ser cálida.

-así me gusta…-sonrió- ahora me explicaras por qué y cómo lo hiciste…-dijo seriamente sentándose al lado de Derek y haciéndole una señal al sujeto para que se siente delante de ella, él lo hizo temiendo por su integridad física.

-empiece señor Ramos…-susurro el moreno muy serio y tenso, con los ojos llenos de ira.

-yo, conseguía mis víctimas en ese bar de ambiente, El Rayo de Luz, ellos se acercaban a ligar conmigo y yo sabía todo sobre ellos, porque se lo preguntaba, empecé violando a unos cuantos, cuando me decían que tenían una familia y que les escondían esta vida…-soltó con despreció- al que primero asesine, lo envidie mucho por eso lo hice, él había salido del armario y todos lo aceptaban…a mí eso no me pasaba, mi padre me odio por ello, mi esposa se llevo a mi hija de mi lado por eso, mi madre no puede ni mirarme a la cara…-dijo fingiendo tristeza-¡TODOS ESOS DESGRACIADOS ME ODIABAN POR SER UN HOMOSEXUAL, ASÍ QUE QUISE MOSTRARLES QUE PODRÍAN ODIARME POR OTRA COSA!...-le grito a la mujer, que lo miro fríamente.

- Derek llévatelo de mi vista…-le hablo al moreno que asintió rápidamente y se lo llevo a empujones

-voy…-susurro tranquilamente.

-¡a eso le llamo yo iniciativa y carácter!...-dijo divertido el italiano, una vez la mujer entro-¿Cómo es posible que con tu pequeño cuerpo hayas podido coger al sujeto ese?...-cuestionó con una gran sonrisa.

-me entrenaron unos SEAL'S…-comento sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿SEAL'S?...-preguntaron de pronto todos.

-si, SEAL'S…soy la hija y la nieta de unos SEAL'S condecorados…-dijo sin más, dicho eso se marcho de allí, para correr al baño y vomitar-¡maldita sea!...-grito en ese cubículo-¿jamás podre olvidar o qué?...-dijo soltando las lágrimas que retenía, apoyada en la pared-quiero olvidarlo, quiero dejar de pensar en ello…por favor, por favor que alguien me ayude a olvidarlo…-susurro deslizándose hacia el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y dejándose llevar por la tristeza y los recuerdos, llorando y sollozando…

-¿estás bien?...-preguntó Spencer sentado a su lado, ella lo miro y le sonrió, agarrando su vaso de whisky y viviéndoselo.

-estoy bien Spen, tranquilo…-susurro con otras sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-Lydia…-le llamo el doctor, ella lo miro- que sepas que estoy aquí para cuando tú quieras, yo y todo el resto del equipo…-dijo seriamente, ella ensancho más sus sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-gracias amigo…-susurro contra su cuello, notando como devolvía el abrazo-¿sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?...-preguntó divertida, olvidándose por un momento de su pasado, ese pasado que la acechaba.

-¿el qué?...-cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bailar…-dijo para estirarlo hacia la pista, mientras él gritaba que no sabía bailar- no pasa nada yo te enseño…-dijo para llevar las dos manos del genio a su cintura y ella hacia su cuello.

Bailaron por un largo rato, luego se apunto Rossi, que le quito a Lydia de las manos, bailaron riendo y charlando… siempre estaban igual, luego apareció Derek reclamándola y el italiano se la cedió cuando Pennelope se sumió a la fiesta, arrastrando a un sonrojado Aaron, ella solo pudo reír divertida olvidándose por esa noche de los recuerdos de su dichoso pasado.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Sed de Sangre…**

**PoV Lydia…**

"_**Esa música que oyes en tu interior, urgiéndote a que asumas riesgos y persigas tus sueños es tu conexión intuitiva con el propósito que hay en tu corazón desde que naciste. [Wayne Dyer]"**_

-¡buenos días!...-grite entrando al despacho de Hotch, el cual me recibió con una pequeña sonrisa-¿Cómo amaneció?...-pregunte, este me miro sin entender-Jack… ¿Cómo amaneció Jack?...-cuestione haciéndole entender.

-bien…aunque ayer pregunto por ti…-dijo sonriendo de esa manera que solo un padre sonríe.

-¿en serio?...-dije dando algunos saltitos de la alegría.

-si…quedo muy impresionado contigo…-comento sentándose en su silla.

-bueno…si le llamas o cualquier cosa dile que este fin de semana tengo algo planeado para él…claro, si tu quieres…-termine sintiéndome de pronto un poco estúpida.

-claro…-sentenció, haciéndome sonreír.

-bien, pues quedamos por la tarde…ya pasare a buscarle y nos vamos a mi casa…-sonreí sentándome en la silla al otro lado del escritorio, en frente de mi jefe-¿jefe?...-lo llame- ¿si quieres unirte, no te lo negare?...-susurre guiñándole el ojo, haciéndole sonrojara levemente…

Me encantaba hacerle sonrojar, avergonzarlo, ponerlo en apuros…¡era jodidamente divertido!...había pasado una semana desde el viaje a Phoenix, por lo del caso "Homófobo desfogado", habíamos salido la noche que llegamos a Quantico, al día siguiente Derek me invito a comer con él, Spencer, Emily y Pennelope, luego JJ me llamo para presentarme formalmente a su "Prometido" Will, si con ella la amistad había evolucionado muchísimo, nos tornamos sumamente amigas, ya que mis amigas de antes me dejaron de lado hacia ya un par de años…¡si pensaran!… "pobre desgraciada nadie la quiere"…¡pues no, pero ahora encontré a gente que si me quería!...

A lo que íbamos que ando con la regla y mis hormonas están realmente locas, están de fiesta, gritando "¡Party, Party!"…¡malditas hormonas y maldita sea las contracciones de la regla!...¡Maldigo el día en que nací mujer!...mire a Hotch tan tranquilo, sin dolores menstruales… ¿Cómo sería Aaron con dolores de la regla?...

¡Vale ahora sí que desvarío!...seguimos con la historia que me voy por las ramas…después de la agradable merienda con JJ, el adorable Henry y Will, David me secuestro junto a Aaron y su hermoso hijo Jack, a ver un partido de fútbol americano en su casa…

Desde un principio con el niño, tuve mucha conexión y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos… (¡Oh dios mío, me hice amiga de un niño de 5 años!...¡VIVA LA COHERENCIA!...) apostábamos pequeñas cosas, les hacíamos bromas a los dos hombres mayores, jugamos con la comida (cocina entera) de Rossi, nos castigo a limpiarlo todo…en fin nos hicimos gamberros por un par de noches… desde ese día iba a verlo de vez en cuando y nos lo pasábamos muy bien…haciendo nuestras "gamberradas", o eso decía Hotch…

-Jefe…tenemos un caso…-hablo Emily entrando en el despacho interrumpiendo mis pensamientos incoherentes.

-vemos…-le contesto el hombre trajeado.

-empieza Pennelope…-ordeno Hotchner.

-sí, ayer por la mañana encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer de 19 años, en Miami, sin una gota de sangre, la víctima se llamaba Amanda Thomas, estudiante en la universidad de Miami Beach, vivía en un apartamento compartido con dos chicos, Sean Ross de 21 años, y Owen Reich de 24 años…-explico mostrándonos las imágenes de esas personas y la de la víctima.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?...-pregunte interesada observando los datos que habían reclutado sobre ello.

-en su casa, vestida con un largo vestido blanco sin ninguna mancha de sangre ni de huellas…nada, no encontraron nada, la víctima estaba sola en casa, la puerta cerrada y todas las ventanas menos la suya…-explico.

-salió por allí…-declaro mi guapo achocolatado.

-no…vive en el décimo piso y no hay escaleras de incendios…-suspiro mi rubia sexy- la pregunta es…¿Cómo lo hizo el asesino para matarla y desaparecer?...-pregunto con algo de temor.

-¿pasa algo sexy?...-pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

-n-no…-tartamudeo ella, yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados- de acuerdo, hubo otra víctima Elisabeth J. Henry, de 18 años, encontrada de la misma manera, las dos eran pelirrojas…-soltó mirándome, yo le sonreí.

-recuerda baby que yo fui entrenada por SEAL'S…así que no te preocupes… ¿de acuerdo?...además los tengo a todos encima de mi todo el día, dudo mucho que me pase algo…-sonreí divertida.

-despegaremos en una hora…-comunico el jefe asentimos y nos dispersamos…

-Lyd…-me llamo el adorable doctor rubio-¿vienes a tomarte algo con nosotros?...-me dijo señalando a JJ y él.

-Claro…-sonreí y agarrándome a sus brazos me fui con ellos.

Llegando a Miami, nos instalamos rápidamente en la comisaría, en la sala de reuniones de allí, no llegamos a terminar, cuando mi madre no tardo mucho en llamarme, suspire pesadamente mientras Derek se reía divertido junto a Rossi, les fulmine con la mirada y cogí el dichoso móvil…

-¿dime mama?...-pregunte un poco cansada.

-¿has llegado ya? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vendrás a casa? ¿Traerás a tus nuevos compañeros? ¿Vas a venir a ver a Sheila?...-me acribillo a preguntas, sin dejarme contestar-¿Por qué no contestas?...-esa fue su última pregunta.

-porque no me dejas hacerlo, madre…-susurre ella se quedo callada, sabiendo que solo la llamaba así cuando tenía que hablar seriamente con ella-vendré lo más pronto que pueda, quiero veros a todos así que ten un poco de paciencia…¿de acuerdo?...-acabe preguntando pellizcándome el puente de la nariz.

-de acuerdo hija…¡nos vemos pronto!...-dijo entusiasmada y me colgó, suspire de nuevo y de pronto me vi arrastrada a un lado de la sala.

-¿Qué…?...-me interrumpió el joven Doctor.

-Hotch ha ordenado que estés muy protegida estando aquí…-me explico tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué iba él a pedir algo como eso?...-pregunte algo incomoda.

-por el simple hecho de que el SUDES mata a pelirrojas por algún motivo, en esta región y he investigado mucho, solo hay tres pelirrojas, además de ti, dos están entrando en los 80 años, mientras que la tercera es una recién nacida…así tomaremos precauciones…-explico el moreno detrás de mi.

-lo sé pero no soy una niña pequeña… ¡se cuidarme sola!...-medio grite por la indignación…¿Cómo era posible que me trataran como una niña?...

Indignada y muy cabreada me encamine hacia mi "jefe", fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarme…¡¿por qué narices eran así los hombres trajeados?!...¡Hotch estaba jodidamente jodido, como que me llamaba Lydia Malory que se iba a enterar!…

Abrí la puerta de la sala de reuniones de esa comisaría, sorprendiendo al jefe de policía y al hombre trajeado…

-¡HOTCH!...-grite cruzándome de brazos-¿Por qué jodidos me has puesto una niñera?...-susurre cabreada.

-es por tu seguridad…-dijo el moreno recomponiendo la compostura.

-¿mi seguridad?...eso es estúpido…-siseé-soy capaz de defenderme solita, Hotchner…te recuerdo que fui entrenada por SEAL'S…podría romperle el cuello con solo un movimiento, se defenderme gracias…-explique alterada.

-lo sé solo es por precaución…-dijo empezando a ponerse serio-¿y si te drogan? ¿O te sedan y te secuestra el SUDES?...-cuestionó acercándose a mí.

-si…se que puede pasar eso, pero estoy a cada momento acompañada, sin necesidad de tener una niñera…-dije ahora exasperada.

-de acuerdo…solo te quitare la "niñera", si prometes estar en todo momento en algún lugar donde pueda verte ¿de acuerdo Malory?...-soltó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡vale!...-sonreí y me largue de allí volando, tal cual como vine.

**PoV Autora…**

-¡VICTOR SMALL, FBI, LAS MANOS EN ALTO!...-grito JJ derribando de una patada la puerta del almacén donde "trabajaba".

Este estaba vacío en su totalidad a excepción de un pequeño altar, donde descansaba el cuerpo de la recién nacida, el SUDES tenía una daga e iba a usarla para degollar a la niña, como ofrenda hacia el señor de los infiernos, tan solo verlos entrar de esa manera, el sujeto se encogió…

-¡no me mate, no me mate!...-grito un hombre de 23 años vestido como si fuera el hijo de Satanás.

Rossi entro detrás de JJ y se acerco al sujeto, un pájaro salió volando asustando a la mayoría, el individuo aprovechó la distracción de los agente para intentar apuñalar a italiano, cuando de improvisto entro la pelirroja y le disparo, una bala certera en la frente, matándolo en el instante, dejando al resto del equipo sorprendido y los que estaban fuera algo asustados, porque no veían que pasaba dentro.

Poco se tardo para que salieran todos, la primera fue Lydia con el bebe en brazos, quien la entretenía, mientras la niña arrancaba a reír alegremente, luego JJ junto a Rossi y por último el resto de los policías de ese condado. Las dos pelirrojas se acercaron a donde estaba el jefe de la mayor…

-ves Hotch…no me es necesaria una niñera…-le sonrió guiñándole el ojo divertida…

Continuara…


End file.
